


Прослушивание

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Просто видение Председателя Мяо.





	Прослушивание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213625633.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: POV Председатель Мяо
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

И вот этот вот молчаливый тип — новый солист? Он вообще говорить умеет? Зыркает настороженно — да не кусаемся мы. Но двигается неплохо — для своих-то габаритов — ни один бубен не раздавил, ни об одну подушку не споткнулся. Мы с Магнусом любим репетировать на полу, да и коллекционные гитары так как-то сохраннее. Наш прошлый исполнитель, бывало, за раз несколько штук умудрялся уронить. А этот, смотри-ка, ни одну не задел даже. Может и будет из него толк. Если, конечно, он не немой.

И нечего так на меня смотреть, будто я тебе в тапки нассал. Пой, давай.

— Магнус...

Ну-у-у говорить умеет и ладно, может и запоет после уроков Магнуса-то.

— Александр-р-р-р!

Что?! Где? Фу, напугал, ирод, вскочил зачем-то. Я даже не сразу сообразил, что он так этого зовет. Любит все-таки Магнус имена подлиннее. Но мое все равно самое лучшее — Председатель Мяо.

— Мур-р-р-р, посмотрите на меня. Эй, я здесь, это меня надо гладить… Куда?

О как. Пойду-ка прогуляюсь, пока они под хвосты друг другу не полезли. Там Магнус где-то молоко мне наливал, как я люблю — с травами. Мы с ним сами этот рецепт изобрели... Мр-р-р.

Поют, кажись, да на два голоса. Пожалуй, не буду им мешать.

Вроде бы этот Александр-р-р-р не так уж плох. А чесать меня за ушком он еще научится. Не буду пока ему ботинки портить. Но шерсти немного оставлю, чтобы другие знали — этот уже занят. Магнус мне еще спасибо скажет. Мур-р-р.


End file.
